


Diagonal Line-对角线

by Pon_Hanatou



Series: Digimon [4]
Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: M/M, college students
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pon_Hanatou/pseuds/Pon_Hanatou
Summary: -Slanted across a polygon on a diagonal line. The river is crossed by my words and love.





	Diagonal Line-对角线

**Author's Note:**

> *双向暗恋，OOC有，私设有，大学设定，启人交换生，介意慎入。
> 
> *对角线和大家相见也有一年了呢，时间过得好快呀【远目】，完售之后时不时还有天使问我二刷的事情，成本太高不准备再刷了，本身内容不多，也不是太好的文笔，现在放出全文方便小天使们阅读吧~
> 
> *现在读起来真的好羞耻啊> <违和感好强，希望大家别嫌弃……

*

李健良在老教授的公选课上昏昏欲睡。

 

这当然不是第一次了。大教室里灯光昏暗，外面夜色正浓，夏末时节还能听见窗外不绝于耳的蝉鸣——俗话说得好，春困秋乏夏打盹，现在又天时地利人和，正是个睡觉的极好时机。他打了个哈欠，耳边恰巧漏过年过七旬的老人用洪钟闷雷一样沙哑嗓音的提问。

 

他没听清老师问了什么，倒是听见了他点的那个名字。

 

“松田启人。”

 

被叫起来的男生坐在他前面四排的位置，站起来背影看着高高瘦瘦，还顶着一头棕褐色的柔软短发。从他的角度看，对方的身影恰好挡住天花板上白炽灯的一段灯管，翘起的细碎发丝被灯光打成相同的亮色，显得那脑袋有点像个圆溜溜的篮球。被撸起一半的蓝色连帽衫袖子底下露出一截明显白于正常少年的小臂，肘弯还沾上了绿色的像是颜料一样的东西。

 

日本来的交换生啊。

 

李健良眯着眼睛打量那个人不知为何迅速红起来的耳朵。

 

 

结果是在他意料之中的，名叫松田启人的同级同学磕巴了半天，连本土语都冒出来了也依旧没回答出来老教授的问题。

 

“像这样选择和自己专业毫不相干的课程，只为了赚够公选课类目的学分的学生不在少数，答不上来也是理所当然的吧？”——李健良正这样想着，下课的铃声响起，半秃的矮个子老头恨铁不成钢地瞪了一眼教室里玩手机的学生，手下扒拉着本班的花名册。李健良起了身刚想和舍友一起去趟洗手间，那边就打开话筒径自叫了松田启人和自己的名字，他下意识转头去看，老教授那被岁月揉出的满脸褶子上泛着温和却奇怪的笑意。

 

他接过老师递过来的文件，封面上加大加粗还居中放置的初号字率先跃入他的眼帘。

 

哦，设计比赛。

 

教授口中的“建筑系的学年第一”松田启人转过头来看他，被灯光照射的眼睛红得像是因为受了委屈刚哭过的兔子。

 

“松田同学，李同学虽然是城规学院的高材生，但是对于效果图的制作实在是……唉，连我这个50年代生的糟老头子都看不下去，”刚刚为难过红眼睛兔子的老教授轻拍李健良的肩，一脸“我都替你着急”的表情，“不过这当然不是我找你来与他合作的主要原因。”

 

松田启人不敢正视他，但是又因为老头子的调侃毫无架子而禁不住弯起了嘴角。

 

“你的作品，用色和构图都极为大胆富有新意，但是仅停留在临摹和在此基础上的想象，设计还是有欠缺，你想象的很多都是不符合实际要求的，过于天马行空；但是健良跟你相反，他的想法丰富缜密，但……嗯，除了画画太难看了之外，还缺少点‘新’的东西。”

 

他画画没有那么糟烂吧……李健良想了想上个学期的那张大作业，还是放弃了和教授顶嘴的念头——表现技法那一栏他好像是堪堪过了及格线。

 

红眼睛兔子被城规学院有名的鬼眼老头捕捉到了最大的短板，完全忘记了刚刚的事，被老头子说得一愣一愣的。没过多长时间，那兔子就抬起手要准备和李健良来个为了比赛的战略性握手。李健良低头看着停在离自己大约40公分处的那双手，纤长的手指明显被主人好好保养着，指尖圆润饱满，指甲泛着健康的光泽，缝隙里不见一丝脏污——还泛着淡淡的粉，让他很想咬一口。

 

教授的最后一句“为校争光”在走廊里回荡许久，他才想起来转头去和那个跟自己几乎没说几个字的松田启人打招呼。

 

“请多指教，启人君。”

 

“哦还有，好久不见。”

 

 

*

离截稿日其实剩不了多长时间了。

 

为了提高效率，校方给他们单独开了一间宿舍，就在李健良宿舍的斜对面。少了许多麻烦的少年自告奋勇要帮他搬东西却被坚定地拒绝。他倒也没说什么，反正乐得省事。于是这会儿李健良靠在楼道的窗边，双手插兜悠哉地看着楼下的少年像个蜗牛一样一点一点地运着床被电脑画板和书籍。

 

他的头顶是夏末初秋正当舒爽的和煦阳光，斑斑驳驳的光点打在他发顶微翘的发上。

 

不同于在教室里背光看他的样子，那些来自大自然的原子和分子进行着天然的热运动，通过介质拍打在他发顶，给柔软的、层次分明的茶色头发投出一片一片好看的影子。少年手里巨大的纸箱因为东西太多无法合上盖子，支棱着的一角露出里面沾上油料的画板——他似乎很喜欢用红色，因为画板边缘，还有前面那块已经清洗过的塑料颜料盘上都带着肉眼可见的红色痕迹，和他的眸子闪着一样的色彩。

 

哦还有他脚下的树叶——松田启人套着帆布鞋的脚下铺满了因为换季而落了一地的五角枫金红树叶，他都能想象着那少年抱着沉重的纸箱踩在上面发出的嗤拉脆响——

 

纤细冗密的叶子筋脉被尽数踩断，叶与脉分离的碎片几乎不含多少水分，一层一层铺在他走过的路上，一如他们曾经被强行剥离而又无法忘却的过往。

 

 

“想和启人一直住在一起呢。”

 

 

搬运重物的脚步声由远及近，李健良起初还只能听到上楼梯的模糊闷响，随着楼层的增高，声调也逐渐变得清晰可辨——也更能分清脚步里的故作轻快和无法掩饰的疲意，再后来他还能在宿舍楼空荡的楼道里听见启人淡淡的，明显是累极的喘息。

 

李健良微仰起头，靠在玻璃窗上阖着眼睛想象他大喘气的样子——膈肌自然是要剧烈舒张和收缩，收缩的时候别人看不见的腰侧凸显出他成排的肋骨；舒张的时候，蓝色的帽衫大概会因为这运动在胸脯鼓起一个圆润的弧度，能让他显得强壮点，也衬出他只有剥下帽衫，露出内里领口略大的T裇时才可见的精巧锁骨；青少年才开始发育的喉结因为他吞咽口水的动作上下滚动，双唇可能不受控制地比平日说话时张出更难以言说的，从那时便让他遐想已久的空间，迎着光的话可以看见里面羞答答地躲在唇后的牙尖儿，和淋着盈盈水光的舌面——粉红色的。

 

哎呀，他在想什么。

 

启人长喉结了吗？他都没注意到呢。

 

 

“启人君辛苦了。”不久后启人的脑袋终于出现在他的可视范围之内，陈旧杂物上的毛绒四散飞舞，粘到了同样毛茸茸的脑袋上。李健良迎上去接过他的纸箱，少年有些羞赧地报以一笑，转头蹦蹦哒哒下楼搬另一个。

 

唉，他不是也没注意到自己加的敬语吗。

 

跳跃之间，动荡的空气掀起他的蓝色衣衫和T裇的腰摆。空荡的两层衣物内，超乎平时所见男生的——白皙而柔软的腰肢颜色，像极了他在做草模时最爱用的白乳料。

 

 

 

 

*

他很安静。

 

帮少年摆放好最后一盒颜料的位置，他把已经全部清空的纸箱按大小顺序叠成一摞放在门边。方才把宿舍的过道都几乎堵死了的七八个纸箱此时像俄罗斯套娃一样规规整整地套在一起，完全想象不出它们刚刚堆在地上的拥挤场景。

 

李健良去房间里的阳台上洗了手，坐在他的椅子上看刚刚冲完澡的启人画画。

 

和他认知里软乎乎地叫自己“健”的启人不同，记忆里的那个男孩子完全褪去了10岁的稚嫩。圆圆的脸有些消瘦了下去，显得那双眼睛更大了一些。

火一般的元气和热情不再是张扬的，温度嵌在他的腼腆里，只有与他深交才能发现：那个曾让他热血沸腾的“松田启人”并没有被磨砺成一个普通的生命体——那些热度分散在他的画作里，掺杂在他迸发出的灵感火花里，一个横线，一个曲弯，从下笔便燃着滚烫的，令人心动的火焰。

 

李健良不由得想，若是给他一方画室和一点点灵感，他也许真的能沉浸在自己点燃的漫天烟火里，直到那串火花点燃最后一丝火药。

 

眼下那人只能用好看来赞美的手指握着他无法形容出的，不知道正在描绘什么颜色的画笔，一笔一画勾勒下来便可见一栋从未见过的别墅小楼的轮廓。

 

地平线，透视点，轮廓线，草图，定型，着色，勾线。

 

“一楼给基尔兽。”他似乎才意识到身旁站着个一直看着他的人，转头看了一眼，换了一只平时勾线用的绘图笔在未干的颜色上快速勾勒，清清嗓音想和健良说话，“二楼是不怎么闹腾的大耳兽，三楼是喜欢上房顶的妖狐兽。”

 

李健良的眸子中闪过一点惊诧，这在启人的意料之中，并且这一点点的情绪外溢就足以让他勾勒出一个自满骄傲的微笑：“这是你准备给他们做的别墅？”

 

“对呀。”他把绘图笔的笔盖扣好，放到一个满是同款笔盖的透明盒子里，“想了好久了，一直画不出来，可能是没用过这么好用的笔的缘故。”

 

“中国真好呀，嗯……地大物博？这么好用的笔居然这么便宜，我屯了好几支，每次练这张图的时候都感觉比在日本用1000日元的樱花画得好看好多倍。”

 

嘴角带着笑的少年照着画板旁边挂着的小镜子刮掉脸上沾上的颜料，起身去旁边的“木头堆”里扒拉了几下，拿出一个美术系常用的简易画框和几样他也不认识的工具。再过了一会儿，松田启人把刚刚的画裱好了，递到了李健良手里。

 

 

“我自认为目前为止画的最好的，送你。”

 

 

 

 

*

十年后真正意义上的初次会面，他送了一幅他允诺了十年的画——

 

 

那时候的他们坐在公园里废弃的一间砖房里，这里曾经是基尔兽的家，也是他们“数码宝贝世界探险队”的基地。现在地上曾经被不谙世事的红色数码兽挖出来的洞已经被填平，连带着那一点点可以承载他们思念和期待的光点也已经消失在厚重的钢筋水泥下面。

 

那个一向高傲冷漠的小姑娘像是在赌气，蹲在地上拿树杈画着一个长毛刺头的娃娃脸，画好了就起身抬脚踩花，复又蹲下去重复之前的动作。

 

那些灰会不会还是当时基尔兽触碰过的呢，也许妖狐兽和大耳兽也碰到过吧，也许它们还帮着忙组合成过他们的脚印……他想。

 

坐在自己身边的男孩子抓着自己的手：“健，我们以后设计一栋楼，不必让基尔兽躲在公园里，也不必让大耳兽躲在房间里，妖狐兽也不用隐身上山木先生的公司楼顶，给它最高的一层，还带阁楼，让它看到最好的夜景——”

 

“我们亲手做出的，他们的家。”

 

不，也许和这幅画相比，更适合做见面礼的还有一样——

 

 

哎呀，忘了看他到底长没长喉结了。

 

 

晚上12点，两人双双躺进各自的被窝里，李健良满脑子和松田启人重遇的欣喜情绪中，夹带着一点他自己都没注意到的懊丧。

 

 

 

*

他很安静。

 

遮光窗帘的缝隙里透出几缕微光，外面是隐隐有几丝破晓意味的夜色，李健良干脆坐起来，点亮了手机屏幕，目光在03:31上停顿了两秒，他利落地把手机掉了个个，转头对着另一头的墙旁和自己一样规格的单人床。

 

他记得今天的记忆里启人铺上的是做旧的灰玫瑰色床单，不同于平常男生的审美——更精致也显得更……高雅？他想不出形容词，反正这个人在自己眼里好像什么都是好的。

 

同色系的条纹三件套，还有一个圆圆的抱枕。他把足有半米宽的大抱枕随意放在床上，现在大概正和那团棉花相拥而眠。

 

躺在床上的少年几不可闻的呼吸声被他自己扑通作响的心跳声覆盖，愈加轰鸣的海浪一下下淹没他的耳。拍击的频率不似平常，甚至可能比启人的心跳速率还快上好几倍。那团被揉的有些褶皱和翻卷的睡衣下，白皙柔软的腰肢之上的那节起伏的胸脯，他只在臆想里见过。

 

“他们的家。”启人说这句话时的表情还历历在目。

 

“我们的，家。”他无声的张嘴，四个只能从口型辨别内容的文字仿若呐喊。

 

他们现在明明就是在同一个屋檐下不是吗。

 

 

 

*

一夜好眠。

 

闹钟里悠长的二胡音效拨醒李健良正处于休眠状态的神经，因为过晚休眠现在才刚刚沉入酣睡，他听到声音的时候那段音乐已经响了不短的时间。手机里的时钟指向6点58分，他正想再听两分钟爱的敬礼凑个整，左耳道里蓦地传来一阵衣料摩挲的响声——来自房间的另一角，紧接着是沉重的棉花坠地的闷声一响，一下子炸醒了他还迷糊着的大脑。

 

 

……启人在自己的房间里。

 

他们是不是还要[同居]一段时间？

 

 

心情就这样雀跃了起来，早秋还憋闷着的几缕令人烦躁的闷热也连带着灰飞烟灭。掀了被子坐起身，又怕吵醒他，李健良按了闹钟，索性下了床悄声走到少年的床边，拾起被睡相不好的启人踹掉的被子小心翼翼地盖在他肚子上，半蹲着身子看他睡觉。

 

原来启人有喉结的，他想。

 

第一次见他的时候还以为是个男孩子气的女生，因为那副相貌对男孩子来说实在是太过“清纯”了一些。白嫩的脸蛋能和他们班班花的相媲美，不细看根本看不出来上面有多少痘痘，要是正好对着阳光，还能瞅见面廓一圈绒绒的汗毛。那时候他每天回家洗澡的时候都在想，为什么一个男孩子可以长得这么，嗯，清秀……？好像有点不大准，可能换成可爱更合适一些？

 

对的，作为一个男孩子，松田启人太可爱了。

 

现在的男孩子已经变得成熟起来，唇周有一点点胡茬，他小心翼翼地凑上去仔细看，只觉得手感一定不是粗硬扎手的，和他的头发一样，棕色，细软，好像也是软趴趴的样子。

 

就这样看着他，观察着他和过去印象里的不同，每当窥到一丝一毫的变化，他都觉得开心得要命。

 

 

听说上个星期建筑系的交换生松田启人又一次拒绝了同班的系花一起进餐的邀请。

 

这件事第一次发生时，在建筑学院里掀起了不小的风波。毕竟理学科的学院里，僧多粥少，大部分都是以搬砖为目的入学的糙汉，女孩子们在这缸牛粪里简直就是从英国空运过来的玫瑰花——无数二十来岁还血气方刚的少年们急着为自己的女神抱不平，各种关于这个交换生的话题悄然兴起，真真假假。从大一开始一直扒皮到对方小学，就差把人家家里囤的几吨面粉都翻出来唱个私自囤粮的罪名。

 

彼时李健良正准备着两周后的计算机等级考试，对非城规学院和计算机学院的“无关”消息置若罔闻。同寝的三个同学倒是比他正常点，但更多的还是抱着电脑对从未涉及过的C语言捶胸顿足，对这类消息更是一个耳朵进一个耳朵出，没空搭理建筑学院里因为桃色新闻而引起的八一八——所以李健良也只有在考完试之后才看到那位不食人间烟火的学霸的名字。

 

松田启人。

 

考试结束的那一刻，少年踏着考官吹哨的鸣响向他走来，与记忆里的身影相比，除了拔高的个头和变的英气一些的外貌之外，启人几乎没什么太大的变化，他一眼就能想起来——哦，我是认识你的，你是松田启人。对方一手卷着一叠绘图纸，另一只手拎着包和准考证，随着步调的节奏，周围一切正发声的，移动的，干扰李健良视线的一切，仿佛都逆着步伐后退至他的视野之外。

 

 

他恍惚中觉得自己好似正站在空无一人的淀桥小学，五年级楼层的走廊里，被模糊成电子音的敲击声奏起下课的旋律。他记得那是大笨钟报时时的西敏寺钟声，自己回国后就读的学校也经常用这节奏做下课铃。

 

踩着点跑出教室的男孩子嘴角咧着几乎可以看到后槽牙的笑容，这角度里饱含的温度可能比红宝石的象征义都要火热。然后对方在被定格的走廊里看见倚在窗框旁的他，便眯起了眼，抬起一节纤细的小臂和他挥手，蓝色的帽衫被扯起一段弧度，露出内里贴身的白色T恤的衣边。

 

那节腰肢被窗外和今日同样明媚的艳阳镀上一弯带着弧度的灿金，直直暖进他心底，陌生的热度熨得小腹都发烫。

 

 

那天他再度见到抽了条的松田启人，好似又重温了一遍最初的瞬间。

 

是什么的最初？

 

他也说不清，但是可以肯定的是，这份几乎可以称之为“悸动”的情愫，绝不是青春期早期的一时兴起。因为它一直延伸到现在。证据就是他亲眼见证了，不止一次出现在梦里的少年，几乎是沿着臆想里刻画的纹路长成了“李健良”期许的模样——温柔的，纯真的，火热的。

 

“令人心动的。”

 

 

床上熟睡的启人似乎是因为昨日从事体力劳动的劳累而陷入了生理上的好眠，两人的距离已经在李健良的回忆中不觉缩短到几乎可以用一个拳来丈量，他却依旧毫无所察。彼此的呼吸交叠在这一方小小的空间里，融成一团甜腻不堪的热。

 

不知是谁的呼吸先开始变得急促，清醒着的人想也没想就把罪过归咎于自己。看到身下原本舒张着的双眉突然蹙起，他几乎是条件反射地马上起身后退——谁曾想后面便是少年昨日刚刚放在地上的，备用的画具箱。

 

他一脚踢了上去。

 

毕竟是习过武的人踹过去的一脚，即使穿的是棉拖鞋，力道也不容小觑。重物在地上剐蹭的声音实在过于刺耳，再深的好眠也不能抵挡住近距离噪音的影响。他有些慌张地看着启人紧紧皱起眉然后极为不情愿地睁开眼：“……早，健良？”

 

歉意的情绪从神经中枢攀升之前，李健良满脑子都是少年刚刚睁开眼时双目无神还凝着水雾的模样。只有这时候才会露出来的双眼皮显得眸子都圆了起来，几缕不听话的碎发在额角的位置翘起，像兔子头上毛茸茸的耳朵。

 

他想起来自己原来的宅男舍友经常说的一句话：

 

可爱得作了大死了。

 

 

城规和建筑学院这两天都没有什么重要的课，两人索性要了请假条躲在宿舍潜心做设计。宿舍朝阳，李健良怕启人嫌热，便从自己的宿舍拿来两个夹在床头的电风扇放在只有一扇推拉窗户的房间里。他自己只穿了一个白色的大背心和阔腿裤衩，在宿舍里倒是没觉得什么，倒是启人穿得规规矩矩，热得耳朵都红了也不脱一件。

 

他不介意看启人脱衣服的嘛。

 

一上午的时间被风扇吱呀作响的旋转带走，打开的电脑界面上已经模模糊糊地有了一个公园的轮廓。

 

启人坐在他旁边，一眼便看出来他的SU草图样子莫名的熟悉，再仔细一看，竟是儿时的新宿中央公园。少年有些惊奇地睁大了眼：“健，你是要改建这里？”

 

“嗯。”他随口回道，手下动作不停，鼠标几个点击和滑动就做好了一张功能分区的草图。

 

不过要是这就是老教授口中的“成品图”的话，质量确实……启人忍住了扶额的冲动。

 

“能行么？参赛组委会没说能改建国外环境吧？”他尽量忍着有点抽搐的嘴角皱了皱眉，转身就要去翻参赛公告。李健良拍拍他的背，温热的掌心贴在他的帽衫上，导给少年令人心安的暖意：“没事，我问过了，没有地域要求。”

 

于是少年又一次雀跃了起来——和少时一样的，一兴奋就飞扬起来的神色带着让他也能感受到的欢愉，连坐在他旁边的凳子也被他拉过来了一些，企图能和电脑离得近一点。

 

这一下启人的胳膊几乎是紧贴着李健良的。

 

谁的温度更高一些？

 

有些心思禁不起揣测，只好用笑来掩盖：“中国的晚秋，真的是热。”

 

耳根红透的少年调大了风扇功率，眯了眯眼，好看的眸子里满是麦色少年盯着电脑屏幕的身影。闪着光的显示器屏里反射着对方棱角分明的面部轮廓，不注意打理的短发四处乱翘着，怎么看都觉得帅的要命。

 

 

他又睡着了。

 

收拾好散乱的画稿，李健良看着趴在桌子上酣睡的少年。

 

他不知道启人什么时候睡着的，画上一张总体效果图的时候他还在旁边气鼓鼓地想纠正自己透视上的错，转眼就趴在桌子上连呼噜声都冒了出来。

 

李健良藏了个心眼儿，掏出手机打开录音，伸到对方口鼻旁边录了一会，插上耳机自己听了听，又觉得不过瘾，干脆调到拍照对着少年趴在桌子上抱臂而眠的身影连拍了好几张——这次他吸取教训，提前把手机调到了静音模式。

 

这种睡姿的启人第一次见！等他醒了可以黑他一把了！

 

↑李·松田启人专属痴汉·健良上线。

 

 

浏览了一遍照片，李健良对手机里这份新增加的相册非常满意，存好之后又微笑着看着好眠的少年，脑内已经陷入了遐思。

 

他睡着了。

 

上一次见他睡着的时候，还是他回国之前的最后一个暑假。因为小春的强烈要求，他们这些一起历险的伙伴约了个时间在李家巨大的复式公寓里办了一场巨大的过家家——扎两个羊角辫的小姑娘当然是主角，他和启人被强行拉在一起扮演国王和王后，留姬和辽充当[天天吵架的]内阁大臣的角色，树莉是温柔体贴的私人教师，博和和健太……是厨子兼仆人。

 

她甚至还贴心地准备好了衣服，其中不乏留姬母亲听说自家姑娘要参加角色扮演而倾情赞助的好几套蕾丝边洋装。在这些蕾丝和蝴蝶结的粉色海洋中饱受摧残的除了被迫演下仆的博和和健太之外，启人和辽也累得够呛。

 

一个要强行把早就长开了的长胳膊长腿塞进紧身的雪纺衫和没弹力的长裤里，另一个要像女孩子一样裹上束腰，穿上沉得和基尔兽的拳头有的一拼的长裙，连假发也要像模像样地戴在头上，活脱脱一个活体娃娃。

 

演到小春成人式的时候，启人实在是撑不住，直接蹲在了地上假装为“公主”鼓掌，热乎乎软绵绵的腰直接倚在自己腿上做支点，头一歪睡了过去。

 

当时几乎所有带着手机的人都给打破了次元壁的“睡美人”拍了一套私服照片，秋山辽还坏心眼地要求他把“公主”抱在怀里吻一下——

 

那张照片后来去哪儿了来着？

 

 

那现在呢？要不要用当时的姿势把他抱回床上？……哎呀好像太趁人之危了，我们现在还是正常的朋友关系，要正经些，要不叫醒他？

 

还没来得及再回味一遍第二个理性了很多的答案，少年就果断地把它扔在脑洞之外，选择了上一个。

 

——机会就摆在他面前，不珍惜他就是傻蛋。

 

20岁少年的身板虽然看着高挑又结实，但是摸上去实打实的都是软软的肉。大概是日本的高考不需要太过严苛的体能测试的缘故，极少运动的启人连胸口都还是软绵绵滑溜溜的触感。

 

大概他身上运动神经最发达的地方就是那双拿笔的手了吧。

 

小心翼翼地将手插进他的腋下和膝弯，李健良托起他来还费了点劲，柔软的腰和猫似的，抱起来软乎乎的像是根本没骨头，他只得狠下点心加大了点力度整个把人抱起来：“没想到启人还挺沉……”

 

不过他还没醒。

 

靠在自己胸口的脑袋完全没有想醒的预兆，启人的眼下微微有一点青黑，似乎觉得现在睡得舒服了，还下意识地蹭了蹭他的脖子。

 

电脑放在李健良的床边，他需要转身，向房间的另一角走大概两三米远，十多步，那里才是松田启人的床——然后他毫不犹豫地采取了就近原则，将人抱上了自己的床铺。

 

绀色的床单，好像把他身着同色系T恤的身体溶进了一片静谧的海。柔软的发丝零散地铺在他昨日枕过的棉花上，有几缕落在额前挡住圆润饱满的额头。

 

睡美人啊。

 

他大着胆子俯下身去，抵着启人的前额，鼻间粘膜过滤掉少年头顶洗发水的香精味，贪婪地呼吸着带着启人身上的，面包香味的氧气，然后把自己的气息渡给他——这样做如此明目张胆，只要对方一睁眼一动作就可以发现自己的越矩行为，但是他又甘之如饴。

 

这么近的距离，就好像是在接吻一般的亲昵。

 

 

 

 

*

启人睡得当然很爽。

 

他本来就有睡午觉的习惯，虽然想在久日未见的好友面前表现得精神点，但也架不住来自身体生物钟的威胁，更何况这人还十分体贴地把自己“架”到了床上。

 

醒来的时候已经是傍晚，朝阳的宿舍有一个小露台，在屋内可以看见外面落了一半的太阳，他一个激灵，想起来自己不仅午饭没吃，还直接睡过去了一下午。

 

床头放了一个蛋黄派，启人看了看上面的中文艺术字，勉强觉得大概是自己能吃的，没再细想就拆开包装咬掉半个。塑料摩擦的声音惊到了背对着自己的李健良，他见那人回过头来，吞下口中混着奶油的黄色糕点，有些不好意思地笑了笑。

 

“对不起健，我不是故意睡的……”大抵是挠头的动作太蠢，转头看着自己的大半张侧脸上完全没有恼意，嘴角甚至还带着愉悦的笑。

 

于是他的情绪也高涨了起来。

 

掀开盖在肚子上的空调被下床，搬了之前自己坐的椅子想坐在健良身边——没想到的是被太阳晒了大半天的木头椅面在接触的那一瞬间烫了屁股，惊得他条件反射地撑着身旁少年的胳膊往前一趴，险些摔在地上。

 

连李健良都被这突如其来的动作吓得浑身一紧，手下也画错了线，本应该在20米处停止的辅助线一下子画出去径直穿透了地铁站。

 

他心里庆幸刚点过保存不用重新再量角度，还没来得及关掉失败的操作界面，刚受了高温刺激的被害人松田同学就着撑着他胳膊的力道凑在他身侧，满脸都是写满了憧憬等一系列迷弟情绪的激动。腮上还带了点红晕，不知道是因为没彻底睡醒还是因为和椅子之间发生的囧事。

 

“你居然连草模都快做完了吗！”他有睡这么长时间吗？

 

“没有啦，只是用软件做比较快而已，而且做出来不如启人的手绘好看啊。”李健良笑笑，打开之前存好的图，渲了点颜色上去给启人展示一下初步的效果。

 

屏幕里原本单调的二维工程图逐渐拉起成为立体的建筑，从Sketch的草图渲染上渐变的灰调颜色，坐在身旁的好友点着鼠标一点一点地在路边种上鲜绿茂盛的悬铃木和晚樱，曾经基尔兽居住的位置是一片鲜花和绿地圈起来的游乐场——

 

那是熟悉而又从未见过的，曾经有过共同记忆的公园。

 

埋首于制图的少年眉毛微蹙，牵着眼角微微上扬，灰绿的眸子里折射着显示器莹亮的光。他看了许久，才发现多年未见的李健良也不是那么的陌生。

 

 

至少，和他想象中差的也不多。

 

 

画者总有一种习惯，他们会延伸笔下所绘形象的生命轨迹，想象一星期，一个月，甚至几年后他们会是什么模样——他也是。

 

没人知道自己有一个画的满满的速写本，一开始是数码宝贝探险队的成员们的合影，再后面是众人的单张速写，是自己闲来无事的时候照着先前的照片画的。

 

然后隔了两页白纸，后面全都是各年龄段的众人速写，有想象，也有写实——出现最多的倒不是一直以小时候的暗恋对象加现年龄段的蓝颜知己为人所知，从而被大家调侃的树莉，而是完全要靠揣测甚至想象才能构思出来的李健良。

 

启人经常会想，和自己同龄的他会有高大强健的体魄，至少会比自己高上大半个头。留着中国人喜欢的短发，额前略长，微微挡住圆润饱满的额头。五官长开，眉宇间尽是少年意气风发的神采。

 

肤色自然也要健康的小麦色，习武之人一定要有肌肉——他纠结过健良以后会是什么身材，是像好莱坞男星一样一用力筋肉都要爆出来的强壮呢，还是更像T台上的模特，每按标准走一步都能看到腿上鼓起得恰到好处的腿筋……

 

 

“启人，你已经看了我十分钟了。”不知什么时候停下鼠标和键盘操作的少年失笑，实在是把持不住破了功，“被我帅气的脸迷住了？”

 

——老天，他刚才是不是角色崩坏了？启人印象里的李健良怎么可能说出来这样的话？

 

 

方才坐在旁边还一脸陶醉地看着自己的少年果然一下子愣住：“……哈？”

 

“……逗你的。”李健良连忙陪笑，“我脸上是有什么东西吗？”

 

——是自己的错觉吗，启人刚才的表情上，是不是写着爱慕两个字呢。

 

 

“你脸上有我曾经向往的，连想想都觉得胸腔发热的，在我记忆里空缺了近十年的青春。”启人默默地在心里念着，一字一顿，面上却毫无丝毫破绽，只微微眯起眼睛朝他笑。

 

 

啊，启人笑得真好看。

 

“……咳，看看怎么样。”愣神了半晌，李健良干咳一声。挪开电脑椅，让启人坐过来一些，好看清模型的全貌——还未加光影和周围环境的公园像是一座孤岛，深浅不一的灰绿色包绕着蜿蜒其中的园路，有些许参考线从内里延伸出来，标识着少年用数位板手写出来的各式注解。

 

公园两角是不同的两个景观雕塑，用了新宿的吉祥物和市花，周围做了两个入口广场，连接两者的是被无限延伸的，用大理石铺就的主路。

 

设计说明的空栏上面草草写着李健良拟的主题。

 

“Diagonal Line-’对角线’。”

 

 

 

 

*

曾经铺满整条道路的五角枫早就被清扫干净，随着季节的推进而被冬日的新雪披覆。松田启人抱着收拾好的最后一个纸箱走出宿舍门，一眼看见楼下那棵硕大的银杏秃了叶子，光裸的枝条一直延伸到三楼窗口。再往上一层，便是他们曾经一起住了两个月的临时宿舍。

 

他们从四楼的窗口一起看过日落，在露台狭窄的空间里一起赏过月。有时起早的时候，从那里可以看到楼下正晨练的少年——就在他现在站着的位置。银杏的叶还是茂盛的，秋色叶树种那时候正是最繁茂的时节，满树的金黄随风摇曳，相互摩擦发出簌簌的响声，树冠好看得让他忍不住想要画下来。

 

回去的行李箱子都是李健良帮他收拾的，启人起来的时候少年赶着去上院长的专业课，只留了一张纸条在门上。他看了一眼门边按大小整整齐齐摆成一排的纸箱，比自己搬过来的时候有条理了很多，每个箱子都写上了内容物的分类，甚至连画具都做了清洗。

 

拿出手机，启人蹲下给那排箱子拍了张照片，加了滤镜传上推特：[我的强迫症舍友。]

 

 

还是结束了。

 

 

设计方案在一个星期前寄到组委会，他们的“战略性合作”也就此终止。启人原本带过去的一整套马克笔和剩余不多的水彩颜料索性拜托了好友的舍友直接扔掉了事——

 

还有自己的那份心思，也扔掉好了。

 

 

方案一共需要10张效果图，整体鸟瞰的，主入口的，三张节点的，剩下的还有设施详图——两个月的时间，他们确实争吵了不少。用数据说话的城规和意境为上的建筑设计之间总是有那么一堵名为设计规范的墙。争论时，他甚至都觉得回到了小时候，两人坐在新宿公园的沙地上，为了一张卡到底能不能发挥出超越卡片上的数据的伤害值而吵得不可开交。

 

而20岁的李健良自然不会再因为一张效果图而红脖子。

 

启人回忆着，那时候他是会笑的：嘴角勾起，原本搭在键盘上的手微抬，胳膊肘撑在桌子边上，托着腮，什么都不做，就这样看着自己。扶在面侧的手指无意义地点着颧骨，敲出的却分明是自己心跳的节奏。

 

然后另一只手带着光标在效果图和工程图上移动，拆分开建筑和围栏，一点一点地讲着施工规范，如果实际真的做成他画的那样会有多么不安全……

 

他听得云里雾里，建筑上的还能明白一些，落在地上的施工他一窍不通只能被绕得头晕眼花。最后，李健良眨眼看他：“你改不改？”

 

 

……改，我改还不行。

 

那么好看的一个人，这么优秀的一个人，就坐在自己身边，他怎么可能把持得住。

 

比改方案更辛苦的，莫过于发现了自己那些难以启齿的面红与心跳原来是有因而起——是喜欢啊，是喜欢他啊。

 

 

他们有一段时间没说过话了。

 

那天的推特因为自己好久不更新，有不少人都给他点了赞。留姬还“贴心”地留了言：[帮你艾特强迫症@HenryLee_]，紧接着自己的主页就多了一个关注——他才发现自己居然从来没有过那人除了“微信”之外任何社交软件的信息。

 

即使自己的主页不经常更新，启人的心跳还是漏了一拍。

 

他的相册里存了不少李健良的速写。

 

犹豫着要不要删掉，启人一张一张地翻阅着那几张照片，原本对自己画技的骄傲自满尽数转化成秘密被当事人窥见的羞耻。

 

自己笔下的少年太过娘气了，这张眼神太暗淡了，那张颧骨太突出了，下一张是不是把他画得太矮了……

 

突然手机通知栏弹出来一连串的消息，无一例外都是“@HenryLee转推了您的照片”。

 

 

……果然以后还是别说话了吧。

 

 

 

 

*

比赛的奖状晚了一个月才发下来。正巧赶上四六级和计算机等级考试出成绩，李健良给松田启人打电话的时候，少年正苦于校园网的网速不给力而带来的烦闷，一只手不停地刷新着页面，连对方说话中的重点都没听清。

 

“我说啊，我们是一等奖。”对方极有耐心地又重复了一遍。

 

话音刚落，教务处的成绩查询就蹦出来两个窗口，一个明晃晃的496，一个低空飞过的67。挺幸运的成绩，启人一下子没了刚才的焦躁，憋着没处撒的一肚子气也消失不见。

 

 

一等奖。

 

他们设计的新宿中央公园得了一等奖？

 

 

“虽然不会被实际应用于改建，但是据说日方也作为相关方收到了方案，还给了很好的评价，启人赚够学期报告的学分是绝对没问题了。”虽然好友在言语间努力维持着冷静和淡然，但启人还是敏锐地捕捉到不同，通过电波传来的声音泄露了听筒主人难得像他一样的雀跃。

 

太好了。

 

 

“晚上有空一起吃饭？”李健良试探着说。不是什么节日，纯粹只是为了庆祝一下，他有点怕少年不同意，“我收到了都大厅发来的邮件。”

 

“好。”他赶紧应下来，在鼠标上僵了许久的手指终于有了动作，下载了电子证书和截图发给日本方的学校留作证明。

 

然后他和李健良打了声招呼示意自己接个耳机方便两只手操作键盘，放置好后和“正宗中国人”李健良继续商量晚上吃什么犒劳自己。

 

“你吃得惯火锅吗？”听筒那边的人好像也正在电脑前，敲键盘的声音格外清晰，启人猜想他可能是在查附近的餐厅——他的好友绝不会接地气地请自己吃学校食堂的，“附近有一家九宫格，看评价还不错。”

 

看吧，果然。

 

 

最后做决定的自然还是李健良。对方约了时间定了包间，甚至还在事后贴心地问了下启人能不能吃辣。

 

……问个鬼啦！你都定了还问我干嘛！

 

启人默默在心里腹诽。

 

不过想归想，能吃好吃的……大概好友不会对自己太狠吧。

 

他想起来国中时有一次被邀请到秋山辽家里玩杀手游戏，因为输给了对方【的女朋友】而被罚吃了半罐辣椒酱——好像就是中国产的某个牌子。

 

然后接下来的三天他整整拉瘦了两斤。

 

嗯，健一定不会让他再瘦两斤的。

 

 

北方的晚上还是挺冷，不同于日本的气候，他们所在的城市似乎更多的是这种又干又冷的天气，风刮在脸上像刀子一样。启人在手上抹了点护手霜，又围了一圈围巾，才踏出宿舍门。

 

同寝的日本校友一脸欣羡地看着他：“真好啊！中国火锅！”

 

对呀，不管外面有多冷，只要吃一顿火锅就能暖和起来。

 

 

商业街因为夜晚的来临点起了数盏灯，许是因为大学因为设计闻名的缘故，远远看去每一家的灯光和店铺名字都充满了设计感，不同于市区内过于明艳的彩色霓虹灯，这边的一条街都是校方为了加强特色文化建设搞的特制LED。

 

果然是有钱的学校。

 

友人在第三个店铺门口等他，头顶的方形logo写着九宫格火锅的名字，旁边一口扁圆形的锅还冒着热气，锅底的炉火正好对着李健良的头顶，好像要砸下来一样。

 

又有一段日子没见到健了。

 

他挥挥手，任健良牵起那只抬起的手掌走进店里。戴了手套的手指感受不到对方的温度，他固执的认为是热的。

 

店里是标准的中式装修，红木的桌子刷了厚厚的清漆，在暖黄色的室内灯光照射下像是糊了一层一层的蜜蜡。李健良和店老板打了招呼，在服务员的指引下带着启人往包间走去。

 

在没人注意到的地方，他颈上因为紧张的情绪鼓起一条明显的青筋，藏在口袋里的另一只手僵硬得直发抖。

 

——他牵着启人的手呢。

 

 

“我还以为健是一个人来内陆读书。”落座后，启人脱下羽绒服，有一搭没一搭地和健良说话。手上动作也没停，他理理里面有点褶皱的衬衣领子，最上面没扣住的缝隙里露出一半精致的锁骨，“没想到全家都在这……”

 

李健良连忙转开自己的视线，假装目不转睛地看着窗外路边小巷里五花八门的商铺：“嗯，因为爸爸工作需要嘛。”余光看见桌上开始有煮沸迹象的火锅汤面倒映着自己有些扭曲的脸，傻傻呆呆一脸不知所措的样子完全不似平时。

 

是只有对启人才会露出来的一面吧，他想。

 

“健？”见他走神，启人叫了他一声，“什么时候可以下肉进去？”他为了晚上这顿特意没吃午饭，此刻锅里开始翻滚的底料调和出无与伦比的香味，冒出的带有花椒味的热气又蒸腾在他面前，馋的他眼角都湿润了起来。

 

他好可爱，真的好可爱。李健良脑袋里的小人捶胸顿足，恨不得想把对方抱进怀里使劲揉一揉才好。

 

……不行，太不矜持了。

 

他忙不迭地拿起一盘肥牛下进已经沸腾起来的锅里，生肉碰到沸水迅速变白扭曲。两人不约而同地拿出手机开始拍小视频发主页里拉仇恨，发布成功的时候正好肉也七八成熟，启人眼疾手快，夹起最大的一块就捞到了自己面前的盘子里。

 

切得薄薄的肉片，上面还带着辣椒碎末和深色的花椒，暖色的油光看着就很让人有食欲——

 

只是吃下去实在是太煎熬了。启人几乎是抱着赴死的心态吞下去那片肉，入口的瞬间是烫口的热，接触到舌面时只有温度的刺激，消退下去之后，花椒的麻沿着味蕾悄然而上，冲击着浑身上下所有的神经，辣意紧随其后，整个人都要为此烧了起来。

 

不用想，现在自己的脸上一定已经红了个彻底。

 

“好辣——”他咽下肉片，赶紧抓起旁边的凉水大口喝下，也丝毫没缓解口中的辛辣冲击，只好伸出舌头来呼扇，双唇都红了起来。

 

坐在对面的友人正一脸淡定地吃下另一片看上去同样可怕的肉，良久之后面上也丝毫不见任何被辣椒冲击到的表情：“启人你还是这么不能吃辣啊。”

 

“健才是罪魁祸首吧！”启人白了他一眼，“话说你也不是四川人啊！为什么这么能吃辣啊！”

 

李健良扑哧一声笑了出来，伸手招呼了服务员要来杯冰水。穿着红色制服的姑娘看了看面色通红的客人，非常客气而又理解地笑了笑。

 

冰水很快送上来，李健良跟他解释：倒真不是他故作逞强，实际上是他的姐姐从小就喜欢四川风格的料理，他自然也习惯了九宫格火锅的程度——所以选这家店确实是为了看启人吃辣子的样子。

 

 

“我跟你说，启人被我们整得可惨了，”留姬在网络那边的声音藏不住幸灾乐祸，“整张脸都是红的，眼泪鼻涕哗啦啦往下流。”

 

 

那是几年前少女给自己的描述，李健良歆羡地发出一声感叹，被辣得涕泗横流的启人，想想都觉得很“美味”。

 

然后现在对面的少年正强忍着辣，小心翼翼一口一口吃着新涮好的肺片，被辣椒呛得不行又忍不住这绝赞的美味，鼻子皱得像个老头，眼角已经可见点点生理性的泪水。

 

 

要如何纾解胸腔里饱涨的情绪。

 

要如何传递给他，这份在自己脑海里积存了多年的感情，早就已经不是作为伙伴的友谊。他之于自己，简直重要如生命。

 

是喜欢——亦或者可以称作爱。他却只敢将其藏匿在心底一点点的角落里，怕人窥见，更怕对方发现——空白了十多年的感情经得起多少推敲，他又错过了多少他成长中重要的关键点。

 

 

他会喜欢他吗。

 

 

吃到满身大汗的启人放下筷子，摸了摸有些撑起的胃部，已经预感到了明天会腹泻到什么程度。又想到李健良见证了将近一个多小时自己的囧相，便懊恼得连头都不想再抬起来。

 

两个人吃得身上都热乎乎的直冒汗，结完账走出店里的时候都没觉出夜晚的寒意。

 

启人提议散步消食，被建议的那一方当然乐得和暗恋对象再共处一段时间，他们便沿着街道往前走。不远处是一个城规专业的大四学姐开的手工店，启人进去给留姬和树莉挑了两个发饰，叫店主包起来准备下次寄东西的时候捎过去。

 

走在学校商业街的路上，有小姑娘认出他们俩，嚷嚷着要和“今年在国际比赛上为校争光的英雄们”拍照合影。启人怔了怔，不知道该如何回应，只好不好意思地看向身旁的少年——

 

没有被掩盖在墨绿色围巾下的半张脸神色依旧从容，只见他从口袋里掏出了自己的手机，解了指纹锁递给少女：

 

“合影可以，不过能拜托你帮忙给我们俩也照一张吗？”

 

 

“……诶？”

 

 

他在漆黑夜空中亮起的一片霓虹里转过头来看他，眼里的疑虑还没有消退下去，小姑娘按拍照键的声音恰好在这时响起。被定格的瞬间，有绚烂的LED灯光打在他们脸上，被切割成无数不同色彩的光斑，每一道都重构出不同的角，然后和另一道交叉关联在一起，纵横在他们五官之间皮肉的沟壑中。

 

有什么羞于承认的，想要逃避而又希冀的事实正破土而出。

 

 

“这是我拍过的最好的照片！！”小姑娘把手机递过去，换上自己的，接上自拍杆和好友站在他们旁边，理了理头发双双比了剪刀手，连着拍了好几张。她身旁的闺蜜笑得只剩下一双弯弯的眉眼，对相册里新增的合照显然满意得要命。

 

最开始打招呼的学妹颤着手加了李健良的微信传照片，又怕对方直男审美，特意用软件加了好几个版本的滤镜存下来一并发过去。图片发送完之后两个人推推搡搡着离开，李健良和启人也相视一笑。

 

手机突然响了一下，他打开屏幕上微信的通知，赫然是刚才的学妹又打了一行文字上来：“学长！祝你们幸福！！我要去朋友圈发狗粮了！！”

 

 

[祝你们幸福——]

 

 

“我的幸福就在我旁边呢。”

 

他打上这串字，才收起手机把照片发给依旧愣神的启人。

 

“看到了？”

 

需要多大的勇气把这句话说出来，又需要多么冷静自制才能装作云淡风轻。李健良觉得自己的心跳随时可能过速——一定是因为这些日子里攒积的情绪太满，学妹的那句话就像是催化剂，只消一句，他便轻易地失了控。

 

 

 

 

*

启人不说话。

 

“启人？”完蛋了，他是不是要生气。

 

 

 

*

被叫到的少年腮边的肌肉动了动。可是头依旧低着，大半个脸都覆盖在强光打下来的暗影里，根本无从判断此时他脸上的表情。

 

既然已经说出了口，那么就孤注一掷吧。

 

“我是认真的。”李健良拉起他的手接着往前走。出了商业街以后周围更加开阔敞亮，繁华的商业街就在身后，此刻的环境却像是隔了一堵隔音墙一样安静得要命。冬日无人驻留的街道里，启人几乎能听见自己呼吸时拉扯肌肉和鼻孔出气的声音。

 

“我想我喜欢启人一定很久了，从六年级我们分别了之后，就开始有预兆。”手心里的手自合影之后就没戴过手套，触感冰凉。他揣测启人可能是因为吓着了而不是因为穿的少，“那时候我也什么都不懂啊，分别之后才发现很想你，发了疯一样的想，几乎要把所有的东西都换成你喜欢的颜色才能缓和一点。”

 

“真的，你的哪里都想。想你的眼睛有多漂亮，想你对我说过的话，想你拍着我背的手触感有多温热……”

 

“我像是着了魔。”他顿住，嗓音里居然带上了一点哭腔，“我不敢告诉你。”

 

“连接我们生活轨迹的线断了十多年，我怕我不是你想象中的样子，我怕你害怕这样的我，最怕你会因为我暴露了这样情绪而远离我。”

 

 

他后来说了些什么，启人其实已经记不清了。被突然窥见的“好友深藏心间的秘密居然是关于自己”的冲击缓过去时，入眼的已经是学校平日里就罕有人烟的北门。被葱郁的树木包围着的建筑物是混凝土镂空的，带有浓郁的中式建筑风格。

 

面前的人看着他，没来由的让启人心跳加速。

 

这算不算，约会啊。

 

身旁的李健良不敢多说话，月光过暗，他整个人都笼罩在一片黑暗里。只有眸间闪着的微光让启人知道他正垂首看自己。还有手心里的温热触感，宽厚的大掌鼓着几个粗硬的茧，微微颤抖着，轻轻摩挲着自己的——月光给两个人交叠的手缀上朦胧的银边，四只手严丝合缝得好像书中的神话故事。

 

执子之手，与子偕老。他突然想到中国的这句古话。

 

 

喜欢啊。

 

喜欢这种心情，能被报以同样的回应，是一件多么难得而又心底发酸的事。他没想到对方的感情压抑得如此之深，庆幸这份感情荣属于他的同时，又后悔自己没有早一点发现，然后给予他一点……提示？——那样他会好受得多吧？

 

其实好受的是自己。

 

李健良似乎是感受到掌心里那团回暖的手掌动了动，忐忑的心愈加不安了起来，心跳的声音越来越大，他希冀着最好能大到盖过启人说话的声音。

 

他拒绝怎么办？他哭了怎么办？他要扯一堆人生大道理怎么办？……他打他一巴掌怎么办？

 

咳，最后一个应该是不会发生的。

 

 

然后启人上前一步，伸手抱住了他。

 

就在中国一所高校不知名的角落里，在寒冷的冬夜里。

 

 

不是多么令人窒息的怀抱，他只是轻轻地用双手环住他的腰。穿着厚重羽绒服的身体虽不能导热，相拥的两人偏偏都生出了相同温度的暖意。

 

他猜怀里的少年耳朵一定红了一片。李健良僵硬着脖颈，低头把脸凑过去一点贴了贴，确实是比脸颊上的温度要高。启人似乎是从未用这种姿势抱过比自己还高的人，绞在自己背后的双手有些不知所措地发颤，一路震得他脑中那根迟钝的弦终于被拨醒，觉察到的真相让他的神经都开始雀跃起来。

 

“……喜欢。”

 

“……我也……”

 

启人把头埋在自己颈侧，闷闷地从厚重的棉绒里吐出几句吐字不甚清晰的话，等了这么久，突然炸开在耳边的回应竟是可能性最低的那个，李健良心里欣喜，从被拥抱起就没有过动作的双手上抬，轻而易举地搂住了他。

 

“……从你离开之后就抱着相同的思念。”

 

忐忑的，无措的，懵懂而羞耻的，这些心情直到看到本人时才能抒解。是这份越积越沉重的念想牵着他问了留姬对方的现状，申请了这所大学的交换生。千里迢迢，见他，想见他，还是为了能再见他。

 

“一直没有告诉你，对不起。”既然对方先开了口，那么他小心安放在心底的那份小心思也不用藏着掖着了吧？这样想着，启人胆子也大了起来，交叠在李健良背后的手微微收紧，深吸一口气，扑鼻的尽是对方身上柠檬味的洗衣液味道——他想起来他不抽烟，平日里为了维持武者身体的健康，连酒都很少碰。

 

他喜欢这样的一个人啊，这个人恰好也喜欢他。

 

多好，这条线又连起来了。

 

 

李健良听见他们的呼吸拍打在衣料上发出的声音。他没再说话，只用更紧的力道环住他的腰，吐息之间还有先前吃火锅时店家附送的薄荷糖的甜味。

 

“新宿中央公园的设计说明，”蓦然李健良像是想起了什么，突然开口，胸腔震动的闷响传到启人的耳中，节奏频率如他心头的擂鼓，“后来我改了一下。”

 

 

“——那时候想，它曾连接你和我的命运。”

 

“见证2000年的那场奇迹。”

 

“让我遇见你。”

 

“然后，喜欢上你。”

 

“‘即使不相邻，也有线段让他们相连’——”

 

 

——“这样的定义，是对角线啊。”

 

 

Diagonal Line。

 

他想起来封面上的烫金大字，是李健良从一开始就在草图上标注出来的主题。他们的专业课老师曾说，设计师常把主体安排在构图的对角线上，更有立体感和运动感，营造空间向四周延伸的氛围。

 

比如埼玉县的S-House。

 

又比如，他们自身。

 

 

如果他们是命运框起的矩形端点，被这方公园牵连起的，纠缠住的，从此再也不能离开彼此的——

 

它曾为我送来这样一个你。

 

 

李健良发觉埋首在自己棉服中的少年笑了起来，便也勾起了嘴角。一只手上移摸到对方脖颈上的围巾，寻了个缝隙探进去。

 

温热的手指贴在他的皮肤上，带着薄茧的粗粝指腹下有奔流的血液。

 

 

 

“教我手绘吧，启人。”

 

“好。”

 

 

 

*

向后延伸的未来，有你陪我，真好。

**Author's Note:**

> FreeTalk
> 
>  
> 
> 一篇只有1w6文笔也渣烂的短打还要出本我也不知道自己是为了什么，硬要扯个理由的话应该是因为当时马上就要毕业了，想留下点一直以来想做的东西的念想吧。
> 
> 因为年龄，我和DT结缘还是小学三年级的时候，当时家里刚连上网，宽带还有个点播频道，每天做完作业在父母的允许下可以看三集动画片，上面就有全集的DA和DT。
> 
> DT的世界观设计得真的是太好了。DXros开始更的时候，我翻了翻百科，当时记起来的只有这个，还有就是最后那几集启启出场的时候，软得就跟那啥似的。
> 
> 世界上怎么会有这么可爱的男孩子！
> 
> 您的好友：启启痴汉花奶奶已经上线。
> 
> 然后后来才开始看的第二遍，这么算来已经好多年了。正式萌上良启是在那个时候，辽姬从小学那会儿就已经被这种忠犬King和傲娇Queen的模式俘虏了觉得两个人简直配得不行。
> 
> 因为就是相关专业，对这种模式的良启其实也很向往（其实是因为在女多男少的班里单身四年没找着男票），希望各位小天使们吃得愉快！
> 
> 爱你们！良启是天使！爱良启的你们也是天使！


End file.
